Episode 1877 (14th June 1994)
Plot Viv wakes in the night with nightmares. Villagers lay flowers outside the shop. A temporary Post Office is set up in the Village Hall on Mondays and Thursdays. Alan is discharged from hospital and returns to The Woolpack. Michael refuses to stop pursuing evidence on Eric just because he's needed on the farm. Rachel tries to stop him. Viv calls to see him but Alan makes her fully aware that he holds her and Joe responsible for Shirley's death and tells her she's not welcome at the funeral. Amos tries to make him realise that Joe and Viv aren't to blame. Alan cries. Scott worries that he'll turn out bad like his dad and reflects on how he got Michael into trouble. Vic assures him that he takes after Viv rather than Reg. They both offer to give Joe a hand on the farm tomorrow to show their gratitude at letting them stay. Michael speaks to Clive about Eric, explaining he may have a story for him. Clive agrees to cover it as long as Michael can prove it. Caroline and Nick are frosty with Elsa when she arrives to see Alice. Amos, Vic, Eric and Joe are forced to restrain Alan as he takes a swing for Clive. Kathy agrees to make a statement to the court on Nick's behalf. Alan apologises to Viv and Joe and tells them he's sure Shirley wouldn't have blamed either of them. Lynn offers Alan some temporary help behind the bar. Rachel becomes concerned as Joe's guilt continues to weigh heavy and blames himself for everything that's gone wrong recently and tries to reassure him. Michael delves deeper into Eric's murky past and discovers he's in deep debt. He tells Clive he's got his story for him. Cast Regular cast *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Amos Brearly - Ronald Magill *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Caroline Bates - Diana Davies *Peter Whiteley - Sam Walker (uncredited) *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys (uncredited) Guest cast *Clive Simmons - David Auker Locations *Joe Sugden's cottage - Interior *Main Street *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Victoria Cottage - Kitchen *Play area *Unknown photography shop in Hotten *Home Farm - Nursery flat *Magistrates court exterior *Unknown house exterior *Unknown road Memorable dialogue Rachel Hughes: "So you're putting the boxing gloves on to Nick, are you?" Elsa Feldmann: "No actually, I'm taking them off." Rachel Hughes: "Oh, bare knuckle? I expect Nick's doing likewise." Elsa Feldmann: "It's just the way it goes. We'll have to see who ends up smelling best in court." Rachel Hughes: "Well, if you're not careful, it'll be more like a stench." --- Alan Turner: "Do you remember when you casually dropped a copy of that tabloid rag detailing her past on my bar? She wasn't good enough really, not her sort. Not for the likes of you, with your spotlessly clean, impeccable past." Viv Windsor: "I deserve this, I know." Alan Turner: "Shirley taught me what real decency is. She accepted me with all my faults. She even understood your bigotry and ignorance and she accepted that without so much as a bad word." Viv Windsor: "I'm sorry." Alan Turner: "She was just minding her own business and if it hadn't have been for you and Joe she'd still be alive. You are cordially uninvited to my wife's funeral. You're not worthy enough." --- Rachel Hughes: "It just hasn't hit me yet. Maybe it never will. I don't believe... It's as if Mark's not dead, it's as if he's just gone somewhere and he'll come back. Mad isn't it?" Joe Sugden: "No." Rachel Hughes: "My own brother's dead and I just can't take it in. I don't want to take it in. But when it does finally sink in, I won't go beating myself up about it like you are. It's just not worth it." Notes *First apperance of Rachel Tolboys as Alice Bates, replacing Kimberley Hewitt . Category:1994 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes